


Oh. That's what they call Love.

by malecplusotherthings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Pining, Some angst, Swearing, my amazing sense of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecplusotherthings/pseuds/malecplusotherthings
Summary: Soulmate AU for wolfstar. Siri lives with James and Amethyst (OC), his best friend and twin sister, respectively. Remus works at a store nearby and that’s how they meet. DISASTER ENERGY. People have their soulmate’s first thoughts about them tattooed on their arms. These soulmates can be romantic or platonic. POV is Siri. Let me know what y’all think of Amethyst because this is my first OC.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also I know Hogwarts Peter didn’t do anything and I shouldn’t hold a grudge against him, but as a gryffindor I looooove holding grudges so he’s not in this. I know this is super choppy, the idea made a lot more sense in my head than on paper My tumblr: marauder-level-chaos

_ Whoever that is, looks like he has a death wish, and frankly, I’m into that. _ Those were the words etched into Sirius’ wrist in clean black ink. They were also the first thoughts his soulmate would have about him and whoever this soulmate was, he definitely wasn’t wrong. Sirius had been waiting to meet his soulmate ever since the words appeared on his arm on his 18th birthday. Unfortunately, he hadn’t had much luck with that yet. And he was the only one in his friend group who still lacked a soulmate. 

“Stop it.” He heard his twin and roommate, Amethyst’s, voice come from the doorway. “I know you’re obsessively thinking about your soulmate again, so don’t.”

Sirius sighed. Amethyst had a way of seeing through him that worked every time. She had been able to anticipate his thoughts ever since they were children.

“You sound like James, you know that?” Amethyst gasped in mock surprise and grabbed a slice of pizza off of the plate in front of Sirius. “Hey! That’s incredibly rude. You’re supposed to respect your elders.”

“That’s what you get for comparing me to James. And you're seven  _ minutes _ older, not bloody thirty years or something.”

“Speaking of James, where is that idiot?” James Fleabag - sorry,  _ Fleamont  _ \- Potter was the third roommate in this Holy Trinity of roommates. He was also Amethyst’s soulmate but in the more platonic sense. All three of them had practically grown up together.

“He said he’s going to Lily’s and he’ll see us for dinner. At that new Mexican restaurant.”

By the time Sirius showered and changed out of his pajamas into black jeans and his favorite leather jacket, it was almost time for dinner. He put his dark messy curls into a messy bun and headed to see his sister.

“You know, you really need to buy your clothes.” He said, commenting on the extremely large sweater Amethyst wore.

“I will when you let me straighten, or at least dye, your hair. Also, James has called me like four times now, we should go.”

When the two of them finally got to the restaurant, it was already packed. Finding parking was bloody near impossible. After a few “life-threatening” and “rash” turns around the block, Sirius managed to find a decent enough spot. James was already there, holding on to a table for them.

“Hey,” James said, as the other two grabbed their seats. “I already ordered beers for you guys and then I drank them so I ordered new ones.”

It was as if on cue that a young boy, about their age, appeared by their table with their drinks in his hand. His hair was light brown and constantly falling into his bright green eyes. His uniform was a little baggy on him, but Sirius thought it made him look absolutely adorable.  _ Is that my soulmate? Can he be? _

“Sirius?” He heard his sister’s voice but his brain didn’t seem to register it. He wasn’t half as interested in the conversation she and James were having as he was in Mr. Green Eyes.

As the boy got closer to their table, Sirius managed to read his name off of his name tag: Remus. Sirius gave him his best smile as he reached over to grab a beer off of the tray Remus was holding. Those emerald eyes must have been more captivating than Sirius had originally thought because he had somehow managed to spill the drink all over himself. Now, most people would control their laughter in situations like these in order to be polite. James and Amethyst were not most people. He could hear their cackling laughter ringing through his ears as he made a complete fool out of himself.

“You’re a fucking idiot, you know that?” James said, once Remus was out of hearing range, but Sirius had already diverted his attention to finding Remus again.

***

_ Is that my soulmate? Can he be? _ Remus Lupin always found it hard to believe that this could be somebody’s first thoughts about him. He hadn’t yet met his soulmate yet, but he had an idea of what they might be like. Remus had started working at the new Mexican restaurant, hoping that it might help him get closer to his soulmate. He had met many different types of people, but none of them really clicked. Maybe they weren’t supposed to. Maybe soulmates weren’t always a ‘love at first sight’ kind of deal. That would make the process a whole lot more complicated. 

It was almost 6 pm, which meant that the dinner traffic would be starting soon. Remus sighed and got back to work. As he glanced out of the kitchen window, he noticed a black jeep, cutting circles across the block. The car was traveling at a pace that made Remus’ heart skip just from watching. He made a face of concern and amusement.  _ Whoever that is, looks like he has a death wish, and frankly, I’m into that. _ Remus shook his head and grabbed the drinks a customer had ordered.

“These are for table seven.” One of his colleagues said, thrusting a tray of beers in his hands.

When Remus got to the table, he noticed that a young boy, about his age. He had dark hair, tied in a bun on top of his head and beautiful silver-grey eyes.

“Sirius?” He heard the young girl sitting there say.  _ That must be his name. _ Remus quickly set down the beers and went back into the kitchen. As he was leaving, looked back one more time, only to find out that the grey-eyed boy had spilled the beers onto himself. For the second time that day, he wore the same look of amusement and concern as he shook his head with a slight smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU for wolfstar. Siri lives with James and Amethyst (OC), his best friend and twin sister, respectively. Remus works at a store nearby and that’s how they meet. DISASTER ENERGY. People have their soulmate’s first thoughts about them tattooed on their arms. These soulmates can be romantic or platonic. POV is Siri. Let me know what y’all think of Amethyst because this is my first OC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is chapter two in honor of Sirius’ birthday. It is just his POV because I wanted to get this out before tomorrow. Amethyst and Sirius have the kind of dynamic that makes me want a brother. It is a little choppy but I will edit it later. My tumblr: @alexander-gideon-lightwood-bane

Sirius had developed a sudden liking toward Mexican food. It had been a few days since he had been to that restaurant and he missed it terribly. The food, not the employees. At least that’s what he told James and Amethyst. Unfortunately for him, they could see right through his little charade. He was sitting in the living room with his two friends, who seemed to be arguing about something. Sirius wasn’t quite sure what it was, his mind was wandering elsewhere. His attention only snapped to the conversation when he heard his name.

“Huh? What?” He said, evidently confused.

“Oh, nothing. James and I were just talking about how you are probably never going to ask out that boy from the other night.”

“Her words, not mine. I believe in you, Pads.” Sirius smiled at the use of that nickname. The three of them had been together since high school and had found ‘secret’ nicknames for each other. Sirius, who apparently had the disposition of a chaotic puppy, was Padfoot or Pads. James, with his Bambi-like features, adopted the name Prongs. That left Amethyst, who was quite like her brother in many ways and yet, somehow, the exact opposite. She took on the name Azeria, or Zer, which meant fox. They were kids when they had first come up with these, and for some reason, they stuck.

“That’s because you’re too optimistic. Siri tries to act all tough or whatever, but he’s a softie. I have watched him struggle to try to talk to cute boys before.” She wasn’t wrong. She hadn’t been wrong the time he had bet with her about James’ love life either.

“Look, I’ve never felt this way before. Remus is something else. Maybe he’s my soulmate, maybe not, but I can’t risk asking him out and getting rejected.”

“You wouldn’t know until you ask him. And if he doesn’t like you, his loss.” Sirius hadn’t expected such wise words from James. As he sat there, pondering over this, he realized the alarm on James’ phone went off. It was midnight on November Third. He looked at his twin sister and smiled. It was their birthday.

“Happy birthday, Siri.” She said, engulfing him into one of her bear hugs. He kissed the top of her head and whispered the same back to her. Despite all the bickering, she was one of his favorite people in the world, and he knew he was hers. They had shared many ups and downs together but had always been each other’s rocks. He was thankful for that. 

Amethyst had gifted him a set of guitar picks. In exchange, he had bought her own leather jacket. On a note, he had written:  _ So you don’t have to steal mine anymore _ . James giggled as he agreed with Sirius’ little note. Sirius felt his anxiety leave his body. His friends had managed to calm his nerves, as they always did. He smiled as he allowed James to click silly polaroids of all of them. In that moment, he knew he would be fine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU for wolfstar. Siri lives with James and Amethyst (OC), his best friend and twin sister, respectively. Remus works at a store nearby and that’s how they meet. DISASTER ENERGY. People have their soulmate’s first thoughts about them tattooed on their arms. These soulmates can be romantic or platonic. POV is Siri. Let me know what y’all think of Amethyst because this is my first OC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for this. I do have other wolfstar ideas planned so stay tuned. My brain just wasn’t feeling this one for some reason, sorry. My tumblr: @alexander-gideon-lightwood-bane

Sirius awoke the next morning - well, late afternoon - with renewed confidence. He took a quick shower and got dressed. He picked out a simple black button-down and tucked it into his dark grey jeans, with a silver belt around his waist. His leather jacket was loosely hanging from his shoulders. As Sirius sat in front of the mirror to put on his eyeliner, he paused to admire his look.  _ Damn, you’ve outdone yourself, Pads. _ His dark curls fell just over his shoulder and, though he would never admit this to Amethyst, he quite liked having his hair-free. He grabbed his combat boots as quietly as possible, so as to not attract the unwanted attention of his friends. Life, however, would not grant him that little joy. James must have heard Sirius come out of his room because Siri heard wolf whistles from behind him.

“Going somewhere, are we?”

“Just to pick up some food for tonight,” Sirius responded, evading the question. Fortunately for him, James was distracted by the need to kick Meth’s ass at Scrabble to ask any further questions. Sirius took this opportunity to quietly sneak out to find Remus.

It was only after Sirius arrived at the restaurant did he realize that he did not know Remus’ work schedule. He quietly grabbed a table in a corner and waited for what felt like an eternity. Every so often, a girl named Marlene would come and check on him, asking him to order something. “I’m waiting for Remus,” he said but ordered water. It was around 4 PM when Remus made his way over to Sirius’ table, looking confused.

“Hi,” Sirius said, smiling. “I’m Sirius. Sirius Black.”

“Remus Lupin. Can I help you? Marlene told me you were looking for me?”

“Um yeah. I know this is weird but I have feelings for you. I don’t know if you’re my soulmate or not but I sure as hell hope you are. I’ve been hoping for that since I first saw you.” Sirius had no idea where the confidence came from. Perhaps, Marlene had mixed something in the water. Remus’ green eyes seemed to stare at him as if waiting for him to say something else. Except Sirius had no idea what else he could say. Remus moved closer and slowly rolled up the sleeve of his baggy uniform. It was only then that Sirius realized how much taller the other boy was. On his forearm, Sirius saw the words:  _ Is that my soulmate? Can he be? _

“This you?” Remus asked. Sirius smiled and nodded. Before he could say anything further, Remus kissed him hard. Sirius responded almost immediately, moving his mouth in sync with Remus’. As Remus pulled away, he smiled.

“Looks like we’re going to have to do something about that death wish of yours, huh?”

***

Remus had spent the entire morning working on his psychology homework. He had somehow lost track of time and realized he was now late for work. Letting out a quiet groan, he pulled away from his books and got dressed. His mind kept racing back to the boy he had seen the other day.  _ Sirius. _ He had come into the restaurant with his friends and Remus had not been able to forget about him since. He had even taken up a few extra shifts at the restaurant in the hopes of running into Sirius again. It had been a while, but Remus didn’t want to give up hope just yet. He threw his favorite baggy sweater over his uniform, grabbed his coat, and headed to work.

By the time he got there, Marlene was waiting for him in the kitchen. By the looks of it, she was upset about something. He shrugged off his coat and hung it behind the door.

“REMUS JOHN LUPIN!” Marlene yelled as she stormed toward him. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. “That boy from the other night is here and has been here for a very long time. He refuses to do anything and keeps asking about you. Fix it.”

“You mean Sirius?”

“Yeah, him.” Remus’ heart was suddenly beating very loudly against his chest.  _ Oh my fucking god, he’s here. He’s actually here. And he’s asking for me. _ Remus took a few deep breaths to steady himself. He went out and found Sirius sitting alone on a table in the corner. He smiled a little and walked over. Sirius immediately got up from his seat and looked at Remus with a stupid yet adorable grin.

“Hi. I’m Sirius. Sirius Black.”

“Remus Lupin. Can I help you? Marlene told me you were looking for me?”

“Um yeah. I know this is weird but I have feelings for you. I don’t know if you’re my soulmate or not but I sure as hell hope you are. I’ve been hoping for that since I first saw you.” Remus had not expected that. He wasn’t sure how to respond to him. Remus had been waiting for a very long time for this to happen, and now that it had, he was completely stumped. All he wanted to do was run his fingers through Sirius’ soft black hair. He slowly brought himself back to reality and rolled up the sleeve of his uniform. On his arm were the words:  _ Is that my soulmate? Can he be? _

“This you?” Remus asked, desperately hoping the answer was yes. Looking at the words, Sirius had the same shitfaced grin again and nodded. Remus had a sudden spike of confidence and he kissed Sirius before he could respond. Sirius seemed to kiss back almost immediately. Remus now bore a grin identical to Sirius’.

“Looks like we’re going to have to do something about that death wish of yours, huh?”


End file.
